sandyypboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Omeada Clan
These are members of the Ōmaeda Family. Marenoshin Ōmaeda is the former lieutenant of the 2nd Division while Yoruichi Shihōin was the captain 100 years ago. Appearance In his lieutenant days, Marenoshin resembles his son Marechiyo Ōmaeda greatly in build and facial characteristics. Marenoshin even wore a purple collar with his shihakushō just like Marechiyo. They even share their birthday, height and weight. However, unlike Marechiyo, Marenoshin had a full head of curly brown hair. These days, Marenoshin has darker, curlier hair and wears a great number of gold pieces of jewellery, as well as a pair of sunglasses. He also looks to have put on more weight.Bleach anime; Episode 144 Personality He is as condescending towards the poorer members of the Gotei 13 as his son. When Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira, and Shūhei Hisagi came to the Ōmaeda Estate to celebrate Marechiyo Ōmaeda's birthday, he welcomed them by saying "I hope you will enjoy yourselves the way commoners always do!"Bleach Official Bootleg, page 12 History Little is known of Marenoshin from his lieutenant days, except that he supposedly possessed greater skill than his son, Marechiyo. Following his departure from the Gotei 13, he began living a luxurious life. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō * Shikai: Not Yet Revealed * Bankai: Not Yet Achieved Titles Marejirōsanrō Ōmaeda Marejirōsanrō Ōmaeda is the brother of Marechiyo and Mareyo.Bleach manga; Colourful Bleach 7 omake Appearance Marejirōsanrō has short black hair which is parted to one side. He wears a predominantly blue kimono which has a white pattern on it. He also wears round glasses and a red bow tie. Personality Marejirōsanrō likes to read, and regards his books as great literature which his sister cannot appreciate. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Following the Wandenreich attack on Seireitei, Marechiyo returns to the family home while his captain is away. Marejirōsaburō sees Mareyo ask Marechiyo to play and tells her not to disturb Marechiyo as he is tired from resting. Instead, he offers to read her a book, but Mareyo states that his books are icky, irritating him. He protests that she simply cannot appreciate his literature, but she states that she is going to take a walk to rid herself of Marejirōsaburō. Mareka Ōmaeda Mareko Ōmaeda is the wife of Marenoshin and mother of Marechiyo, Mareyo and Marejirōsanrō. Appearance Mareko has purple hair and she uses red lipstick. She wears a green kimono and pink scarf, as well as a pearl necklace.Bleach anime; Episode 145 omake Maremi Ōmaeda Maremi Ōmaeda is the sister of Marechiyo, Mareyo and Marejirōsanrō.Bleach manga; Colourful Bleach 7 omake Appearance Maremi is a large woman with long brown hair and brown eyelashes. She wears purple eyeshadow and red lipstick. She wears a blue and white kimono over which a purple robe with gold edging is draped. Mareyo Ōmaeda is the daughter of Marenoshin and sister of Marechiyo Ōmaeda. Appearance Mareyo is a young girl with long light brown hair and green eyes. She wears a pink kimono adorned with white flower patterns. Personality Mareyo is very fond of Marechiyo, wishing to spend time with him and crying when he refuses.Bleach manga, Chapter 539 pages 5-6 She encourages Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira and Shūhei Hisagi to take good care of him upon meeting them for the first time. Mareyo finds Marejirōsanrō's books to be creepy and attempts to ditch him. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Following the Wandenreich attack on Seireitei, Marechiyo returns to the family home while his captain is away. Mareyo asks him to play with her, but he declines. As she begins to cry, Ōmaeda states that he is busy. Her other brother, Marejirōsaburō instead offers to read her a book, but Mareyo states that his books are icky, irritating him and tells Marechiyo that she is taking a walk to rid herself of Marejirōsaburō. Later, the Wandenreich replace Seireitei with their own city. Mareyo pleads with Marechiyo to stay, but he explains to her that he has to go so that he can protect her and their family, as is the duty of a member of the Gotei 13. However, they is interrupted by BG9.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 1-5 During the subsequent fight, BG9 uses one of its tendrils to impale Mareyo in a bid to persuade Marechiyo to answer his questions.Bleach Chapter 549, pages 5-6 References Category:Characters Category:Ōmaeda Family Category:Draft Page